


When Mom Calls…Again

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [29]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	When Mom Calls…Again

Clint took a deep breath before answering his phone. “Hello?”

“Where are you?” She immediately demanded.

“Safe house.” He told her. “The tower is being…worked on.”

“Yeah, I saw.” She scoffed. “And the school, too!”

He groaned, starting to pace as he spoke. “Both kids are completely safe. I made sure of that. I called in an associate.”

She rolled her eyes. “Associate or not the kids are in danger with you.”

“They’d be in more danger with you!” He snapped. “Here, they are protected. I ship them back to you and they’re free game.”

“Because of you. I think it was a mistake ever calling you.” She said harshly.

He face was hard at this point. “Don’t you dare. They are doing better with me than they did with you. They actual care about finishing school, they care about finding productive things with their time.”

“Is all that gonna matter of they don’t survive one of these attacks?” She hissed. “They were more safe coming home at who knows what hour than they are sitting on the couch with you!”

“You are not taking my kids. They’re nearly 18, and they have that say! I’d rather have her live with her damn boyfriend than go back to the life they had before!”

“Of course you would! You’re a bad father!”

He sucked his breath in at that. “At least I’m giving them a chance to live. It’s their choice, and I know exactly where they would pick.” He hung up and threw his phone. He sat down on the nearest seat and ran his hands over his face. This was going to kill you and your brother. Just knowing she wanted you two back. He felt his eyes water. “Dammit.” He whispered, tugging at his hair a bit.

Nat came in and rubbed her hand over his back. “Talk to me, Barton.”

“She wants them back.” He huffed. “Called me a bad father.”

She furrowed her brows and clenched her jaw. “She won’t get our kids.” She assured him.

“What if she takes them for their last few months before they’re adults?” He looked up worriedly.

Nat cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. “She’s not getting our kids.”

He leaned his forehead against hers. “Promise?”

“Promise.” She breathed. “They aren’t going anywhere.” She went on. “It’s their say, and with how well they’re doing, there’s no way in hell a judge would take them if she tried.”

He nodded, but was still angry and somewhat hurt. He gently pulled her in a hug and sighed. “Thanks for being by my side.”

“Duh.” She half teased, kissing his cheek. “I love those kids, too.”

That made his face light up. “You’re perfect.” He smiled. “I got so lucky with you.” He said lovingly.

She smiled back, pecking his lips. “And you’re also stuck with me so…” She ran her hand through his hair. “We need to talk to them, Clint.” He was seeing a part of her that was rarely seen.

“Think they’ll be okay?” His bit his lip.

“They’ve got your genes. They’re stubborn.” She smirked. “And tough.”

He smiled gratefully. “They are.” At first, he’d been angry, terrified, and so much more when he’d found out about you and your brother. Now he couldn’t imagine life without the pair of you. “And we both know even if they were forced to go back they’d run off to Parker’s.” He chuckled.

She laughed at that. “Definitely. They’d be back here in less than half a day.” There was a pride to the words.

He nodded. “You’re right. They’re probably waiting on the news, anyway…” Clint groaned.

“I’ll go with you?” She offered her hand out.

“Thank you.” Clint gave her a small smile.

She grinned and tugged him out, holding his hand as they made their way to where you both were. Your back was to Parker’s chest, and Vin was lying on his back at the end, staring at the ceiling. The two of you instantly sat up straight when they walked in. You noticed your father’s expression and matched it. “What’s wrong?”

Clint ran a hand through his hair. “Your mother wants you back.” He said simply.

“No.” Vin said quickly. You were shaking your head as he went on. “Not happening. She can forget it.”

Nat cracked a smile at that.

You nodded in agreement. “We’re practically legal. She has no right anymore.” You shrugged. “She threatened to send us to an institution!”

Clint nodded. “I doubt she could take you at this point. But I didn’t want to make a decision for you guys.”

“Thanks.” You told him with a small smile.

“I’ll fight her.” Nat joked, making you all crack a smile. “Playing…” She glanced at Clint. “Maybe.” She smirked with a wink, trying to keep things light.

“You’d win.” Vin chuckled. “Was that all she wanted?” He looked at Clint.

Clint made a face. “Nothing you need to hear.”

Your raised your eyebrows. “Did she say something bad about us?”

Nat gave his hand a squeeze. “Called him a bad father.”

Vin snorted. “She’s just talking shit. She doesn’t know.” He waved it off. “She would rather have us there, a target on our back, just to try to get the credit for us turning around.”

“Yeah, we’d rather be here any day.” You scoffed.

“I said you’d run away and be back in half a day if she tried to take you.” Nat said.

“Like in an hour tops.” Vin nodded.

Clint raised an eyebrow. “In how bad traffic gets?”

“Easy.” You grinned.

Nat laughed. “Yeah, they’re yours.”

“Funny, before they were ‘ours’.” He smirked.

You and Vin grinned at that. “Maybe it’s him you should tease.” You chuckled, nudging Vin.

Vin nodded. “Probably. Dad’s more shy with Nat than Parker with you anyway.”

“Do I want to know?” Your dad asked, looking between the three of you.

Parker shook his head quickly. He was not going there.

Nat smirked at you. “We can’t let our men wear the pants can we?”

You laughed at that. “You’re smart, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Clint had a slight tint to his cheeks. It was weird, and amusing to see.

“So, we’re staying here for good then?” Vin smiled.

“Well, I’m hoping you move out one day, but not any time soon.” He chuckled.

You laughed at that. “Well, how kind of you.” You joked back, glad that your mother wasn’t calling the cops or something dramatic. At least at this point.

“Can we watch a movie together?” Vin asked suddenly. “Wait, no. Then I’ll be like the 5th wheel.”

“Want me to see if Bucky wants a cuddle buddy?” You laughed at his facial expression.

Clint smirked. “Course you’d mention Bucky.”

“He’s the first one to come to mind because he’d be the safest bet. Tony is…Tony, and Steve is too stiff sometimes.”

Nat nodded. “Good points.” She agreed. “Could always get him a giant teddy bear.” She teased.

“I’d probably still pick Bucky.” Vin joked.

“….He IS a bit teddy bear!” You cracked up.

Nat laughed. “I’m gonna tell him you said that.” She grinned.

As if on cue, he walked by, drying his hair from a shower. “Tell who, what?” He asked.

“Y/N called you a teddy bear!” Vin was snickering. Bucky raised an eyebrow, his eyes going to you.

You blushed brightly. “We were talking about cuddling.” 

Vin laughed even harder at Bucky’s expression. Even Parker was chuckling. “Still lost.” Bucky mumbled.

Everyone was holding their laughs as Nat explained it to him. “So are you a big teddy bear?”

Bucky shrugged. “I dunno, doll, wanna find out?” He teased her.

“Ohhh.” Vin covered his smirk with his fist.

Clint stared at his friend in playful shock. “Bucky!”

The super soldier smirked at Clint. “You can come, too.” He shrugged.

Nat chuckled, kissing Clint’s cheek.

“See? Who doesn’t dig Nat.” Vin whispered to you.

“Me?” You chuckled, poking him.

“Liar.” Vin winked. “You know you do.” He smirked, making you roll your eyes. He turned back to Bucky with a playful smile. “So wanna join us for movies?”

He shrugged, nodding. “Sure. What’re we watching?”

Everyone looked at each other for suggestions. “Can always see what’s on?” You suggested.

Clint nodded. “I feel like we all like the same stuff anyway.” He noted with a small shrug.

“As long as it’s no chick flick.” Vin got up.

Bucky nodded in agreement along with Nat. It seemed no one cared for them, thankfully. As you got up, you turned to offer Parker your hand. “Come on.” You motioned.

He blushed and intertwined your fingers. “You don’t like chick flicks?” He asked you, surprise in his voice.

You chuckled, shaking your head. “Do I look like the chick flick type?” You asked playfully.

He bit his lip, then shook his head. “I guess not.”

“Clint likes chick flicks.” Nat teased as she led the group out. That made you laugh, looking at your father for confirmation.

When he looked sheepish, you busted out laughing. “Dad!” You grinned. “That was not what I was expecting!”

“What? A guy can’t enjoy a little romance?” He tried to defend. “Especially with what we do?” He added.

You shrugged. “Yeah, if it’s your thing, it’s your thing.” You smirked. “But still wasn’t expecting it.” You pointed out.

“It’s our secret.” Clint looked at you, then Vin and narrowed his eyes at Parker. “Got it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vin muttered.

You grinned at that, going to cuddle with Parker when you sat on the couch. You smiled as his arm wrapped around you. You watched as Nat and your dad did the same and smirked at your brother and Bucky. Parker kissed the top of your head softly as the movie started. You smiled up at him and focused on the screen.

Your dad’s phone started ringing from being the couch, making everyone look at him. You looked worried that it would be your mom and sat up. Shifting, you leaned over the back and stretched, just grabbing it. Without looking at it, you tossed it to Clint.

He caught it with eased and groaned. He swiped it and answered. “Yes?” Bucky paused the movie and everyone all but held their breath to see what it was.

Clint looked at Nat, covering the speaker for a minute. “Have Tony get our lawyer.” He mumbled.

Your eyes went wide and scrambled up to find the genius. “Tony!” You went through the different rooms.

Vin moved closer to Clint, trying to listen in. However, when his mother got going, she could be hard to understand.

Tony ran in minutes later, nodding to Clint that he got everything in check. You weren’t fair behind, playing with the hem of your shirt nervously.

Clint rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Are you going to let me speak, or not? You think the judge is going to take your side when you kept them from me for 17 years?” 

“With how dangerous your life is, I know it!” She fought back.

Clint rolled his eyes but actually looked worried. “They have like three months left.” He pointed out. “And do you think they’ll honestly stay there with you? Think back to the last time that you saw them.”

“They’ll have to stay here.” She hissed.

“They have a record with you. They don’t have anything but good things with me.” He insisted. “And when have they done anything they ‘have’ to with you?” He could tell she was running out of things to fight back with. And it honestly amused him. “Plus, everyone here is really protective of them, including Tony. Who is rich.”

You looked up at Tony as he smirked. He looked like he’d explode with pride at any minute. “Damn straight.”

Vin snickered at the man before turning back to his father. He was glad that for once they were being fought for.

“I hate to tell you this…but you shouldn’t waste your time.” Clint huffed. “Because that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

“Clint Barton, you are not taking my kids from me for good!” She shouted.

He pulled the phone away as she yelled. “You pushed them away.” He reminded her.

“To help them! You’ve taken it too far.” Even you had to wince at how she sounded.

“I’ve taken it too far?” He grew defensive, voice rising. “These kids are the best damn things to happen to me. You’re the one who made them feel like burdens. You’re the one who threatened to send them off somewhere. You’ve taken it too far their whole lives. It’s my turn to make it better.”

You and Vin looked at each other with small smiles. You nodded to him when Clint pulled the phone away as she hung up and the both of you gave him an attack hug. Nat laughed, shaking her head. “I think they approve.”

Clint smiled at you both. “Good.” He hugged you both happily. “I’m proud to be your dad.”

“that means a lot to us.” You told him quietly.

Vin nodded. “I don’t think anyone’s been proud to even know us.” He admitted. “Until you guys. We’ve always just been the fuck ups.”

“Well, you’re the opposite for us.” Nat rubbed his back. “You’re stuck with us.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing at all.” Vin chuckled. “Especially with your cooking.”

Bucky hummed in agreement. “That’s the truth.” He grinned. “It’s a good thing we all train. We’d be huge if we didn’t!”

“I just have a fast metabolism.” Vin grinned.

“For now.” Bucky teased.


End file.
